1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device and method for agitating and dispensing ice (cubes, crushed, cracked, flaked, etc.) from a common mass of stored ice.
2. Description of Related Art
Ice typically cannot be made at the time it is required so it is stored in a common mass and then dispensed accordingly. Ice storage bins are sometimes refrigerated but more typically are only insulated such that the mass of ice slowly melts after entering the bin. Generally, the problems to be overcome by an ice dispensing device and method are to operate consistently without jamming and to dispense a regulated and predictable amount of ice during each activation. Additionally, it is generally desirable for the dispensing method to have the ability to dispense ice consistently whether the storage bin is full or nearly empty, have the ability to dispense ice of various temperatures and consistencies (crunchy frozen ice to slushy melting ice and anything in between), have the ability to dispense ice of different types (various sizes and shapes of cubes, crushed, cracked, flaked), to dispense ice in a form consistent with its original form (crescent cubes, half cubes, crushed, cracked, flaked) and not in big chunks or clumps (agitating method), not dispense “bottom of the bin” ice that is usually the most watery, least desirable, ice in the bin and minimize airflow though the input/output opening(s) of the bin during dispensing to maintain lower temperatures inside the bin.
Methods for dispensing ice from a common mass of stored ice are known in the art. However, each of these methods suffers from various deficiencies that prevent them from achieving the above-described objectives. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,096 to Glass et al. is directed to an apparatus and method for a volumetric ice dispensing and measuring device. However, this device is primarily a measuring device. The device dispenses ice using parts which move against ice and therefore can easily jam. Additionally, the device relies on an unreliable measuring of the flow of a solid to regulate the amount of ice dispensed and the device delivers ice from the “bottom of the bin”.
A second device for and method of dispensing ice is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,716 to Hawkins et al. This device follows a more common theme of “paddle wheel”, “auger” or “conveyor” ice movers. A main feature of this type of ice dispensing device is “staging” ice before dispensing. Ice dispensing devices such as the one described in this reference will not reliably dispense regulated amounts of ice as the “staged” ice is always slowly melting and the time between dispensing activations is variable. Furthermore, this device relies on shaft driven agitators, wheels, conveyors, augers and several other parts that move against ice during operation making it inherently unreliable, prone to jamming and unpredictable.
An additional device for and method of dispensing ice is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,300 to Hoenisch. The device achieves several of the ice dispensing objectives discussed hereinabove; however, it also has moving parts which move against ice and relies on the unreliable physical responses of flowing ice in its loading and conveying mechanism.
A final ice dispensing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,476 to Brand et al. This device uses a rotatable supply container thereby eliminating the problem of moving parts against ice. However, it relies on internal fins to “convey” ice towards the discharge opening. Additionally, this device is portable, does not work with ice supply sources and has no method for ice to enter the container.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simple, novel, inexpensive, ice dispensing method that is scalable, reliable and can be used with existing commercial ice making machines. A further need exists for an ice dispensing device that dispenses a consistently regulated amount of ice each activation without any need to measure and that does not include parts that move against ice thereby eliminating any chance of jamming.